dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pasha Pashkov
| died= | hometown= Perm, Russia | partner= 28: Kate Flannery (TBA) }} Pasha Pashkov is a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Biography Pashkov is an American Ballroom dancer and choreographer who is known for his appearance in Season 2 of NBC's World of Dance. He started dancing in Russia through a class at his school when he was eleven years old. "The teacher who taught that class was a ballroom teacher. She came up to my brother and told him that I had potential and maybe I should try." Pashkov explained in an interview in 2017. He, however, quit after his first competition. He only got back in the art form when a friend of his mom's called asking if he'd be her daughter's dance partner. "I went to the studio and I loved the coaches there. At first, I stayed mainly because of the social environment… Of course, once you start getting good results, you feel encouraged." Pashkov partnered with Daniella in 2009. "My coaches warned me that because I was so young and he was a top dancer in the finals already, people might not respect us as a compatible pair," Daniella recalled. She was only fifteen years old at the time. The couple is a seven-time United States 10-Dance Champion and Latin Champion. In 2009, they were selected to represent the US at the 2009 World Games in Taiwan. They made the semifinal in the world championship, taking place in Spain. Pashkov and Daniella held on to their 10 dance US championship in both, the NDCA and USA Dance Nationals in 2010 and 2011. They represented the US at the 10 Dance World Championship in Austria. They also represented US in the Ballroom World Championship in Germany in November 2010 and the World Cup in Korea. The couple also represented the United States at the World 10 Dance Cup in Szombathely, Hungary in June 2011. They also represented USA in World Latin Championship in Singapore in September 2011; World Ballroom Championship in Moscow, Russia in October 2011; as well as the Ten Dance World Championship in Shanghai, China in November 2011. In 2011, the two dancers won the UK Open Ten Dance Championship, which took place in London. Later in 2012, they became the US dance national Latin champions. They also made the semifinal of the prestigious Blackpool Dance Festival. Pashkov and Daniella are the first US couple in forty years to represent the US in all four styles at the world championships, Latin, Ballroom, Ten dance and Show dance. In 2012, they won the Blackpool (British Open) Rising Star Professional championship, as well as the UK Open Rising Star Professional championship. Later in 2018, they won the United States Latin American Showdance Championship. They appeared on NBC's 2nd season of World of Dance (2018). Personal Life Pashkov studied at Baruch College. He is married to his dance partner Daniella Karagach. The couple married 18 July 2014 after four years of dating. Dancing with the Stars 28 Pasha was partnered with Kate Flannery. They placed TBA. Scores 1 Score was given by guest judge Leah Remini. Performances Kate Flannery’s Cha Cha – Dancing with the Stars Kate Flannery's Foxtrot - Dancing with the Stars Kate Flannery’s Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars 28 Kate Flannery’s Argentine Tango - Dancing with the Stars 28 Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Kate-Pasha-S28Promo.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Pasha S28 Week 1 1.jpg Pasha S28 Week 1 2.jpg Kate Pasha S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 kate pasha instagram 9 16.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 kate pasha daniella instagram 9 17.jpg Kate pasha twitter 9 20.jpg Kate pasha week 2.jpg Kate pasha week 2 2.jpg Pasha week 2.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 1.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 2.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 3.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 4.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 5.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 6.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 kate pasha instagram 9 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 kate pasha instagram 9 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 kate pasha instagram 9 24 2.jpg Dwts kate pasha instagram 9 26.jpg Dwts kate pasha instagram 9 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 pasha.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 pasha kate.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha instagram 10 1 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha instagram 10 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 kate pasha 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo kate sean.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals